1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high quality color filter with the defects repaired, to be used for a liquid crystal display apparatus, and a production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of the personal computers, in particular, the development of the portable personal computers, demand for a liquid crystal display, especially a color liquid crystal display tends to be increased. The color liquid crystal display apparatus in general is provided with a color filter comprising colored layers of three primary colors of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) and a black matrix for partitioning the same so that liquid crystals are operated as a shutter by switching on or off the electrodes each corresponding to the pixels of R, G and B of the color filter. Thereby, color display can be provided according to light transmission to the pixels each of R, G and B.
Here, at the time of forming the colored layers of such a color filter, a defect may be generated by the protrusion generation in the colored layers due to the impurity adhesion, or the like, or a defect may be generated by the foreign substance introduction into the colored layer due to the void generation resulting from incapability of spreading a colored layer forming coating solution for forming the colored layer, or the like. In the case the colored layer has such a defect, when the color filter is used for a liquid crystal display, problems are involved in that the alignment of the liquid crystals formed on the color filter is disturbed, the high quality display cannot be provided, or the like.
Then, conventionally, as a method for repairing such defects, for example, a method of removing the defect portion by the laser beam irradiation, polishing with a tape, or the like, and coating the colored layer forming coating solution for forming the colored layer again, or the like has been used. However, in the case the colored layer is repaired by such a method, it is difficult to coat the colored layer forming coating solution only in the targeted region so that there has been the risk of color mixture, or the like.